


A Love Brighter than the Universe

by neonphoenix



Series: Prompts+Headcanons [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, magnus talking about his love for alec, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 09:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: Prompt: Saturn by Sleeping at Last---You taught me the courage of stars before you leftHow light carries on endlessly, even after deathWith shortness of breath, you explained the infiniteHow rare and beautiful it is to even existI couldn't help but ask you to say it all againI tried to write it down but I could never find a penI'd give anything to hear you say it one more timeThat the universe was made just to be seen by my eyesWith shortness of breath, I'll explain the infiniteHow rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist





	A Love Brighter than the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic does not follow the immortal boyfriends idea. It is incredibly angsty.

Mortals are born to live, age and die. Magnus knew this. He knew this and it never stopped him. Not once. Not once did it stop him and not once did he ever regret his love. Magnus had accepted the pain that would come, when a mortal and an immortal fell in love. He had accepted the fact but that didn’t make it any easier.

When the time came to losing Alec, he wanted to be lost too, to take the step into the unknown, together, hand in hand. But that wasn’t possible.

Instead Magnus sat, biting back his tears by Alec’s side as his eyes fluttered open and closed, his breaths shallow as their final conversation rasped between them.

“Even now, after so long, I can still see the universe in your eyes.” Alec murmured as his long since frail hands clasped tighter at Magnus’, anchoring them together, just like always. “Let me see, one last time.”

Mist descended down on Magnus as he shut his eyes, sharp pin pricks stabbing in his mind as he opened them once again, choking on his breath he took in Alec’s peaceful smile as his glamour fell away. He clutched tighter at the Shadowhunter’s hand, hoping that if he held on hard enough then he wouldn’t slip away, that he wouldn’t leave him behind.

“Always so beautiful.” Alec sighed, breathing the words into the air, before the cruel world took his breath away, drawing the last song from his lungs.

“Alexander. My Love, please.” The walls that were holding him up crumbled. In times of crisis, Magnus would collapse onto something, someone for support, onto Alec. His Alexander. But at the time he needed him the most, was the one time he was the cause of the pain. The pain was an open wound, something that would never heal, that would ache, never-ending . Alec was a star that would forever be tattooed on his heart. Infinite. “No, Alexander. No.”

Magnus tried to hold on, to hold himself together, but the heartbreak was an uproar, shattering his soul into shards of stained iridescent glass, destroyed to the pitch of a scream. He turned his face into Alec’s chest, listening for that steady heartbeat that would calm him, but he heard nothing. Of course he heard nothing.

There was a rawness to it as he tried to stifle the sobs that were shaking through his body. Magnus grasped for his defences that were being washed away by his salty tears. He heard the door creak open as the others joined him, including his sons. Then, just like that, for their sakes, the shutters locked down, his emotion was thinly veiled behind a mask, the very same mask that Alec had torn down. He would just wear it until everything was okay again.

\---

“Does it ever get easier Tessa?” His head had fallen to his desk, as it often did lately. Head down, glass filled, that’s just how it was from him recently.

“Yes, it does. It may not seem that way, but you and Alec, were beautiful and the universe has a funny way of throwing people like the two of you back together. I don’t make promises Magnus, but with the two of you, you will meet again, your love is infinite.” She was stood by her friend, head tilted to the side as she comforted him, “Besides, the universe would move a lot faster if you picked yourself up. After Will- after Will, I thought to myself, what would he say if he saw me like this? Hmm Magnus what would Alec say?”

“Alexander always was my support. For seventy years.”

“And what a bright seventy years it was, now what would he say?”

“He’d take me out on the balcony mutter some strange proverb or old fashioned speech in my ear.” Magnus managed a tight laugh as he thought back over the years,to their fond moments on the balcony, just the two of them, he imagined Alec’s arms wrapped, pulling him into his warmth as he tried to remember poetic latin speeches, “I would do anything to hear him, touch him one last time. To tell him that I love him.”

“So do it- don’t look at me like that. I’ve spent that last seventy years listening to you talking about how pretty Alec was and how his eyes shone, like the stars, how maybe he was a star. If Alec really was a star then go talk to the stars.”

\---

That night, Magnus made his way out onto the balcony and stared at the stars. They twinkled all across the expanse of an endless sea of darkness, a million glimmers of hope and love crisscrossing the sky, piercing through the veil, parting the inky sea and shining down like Angels. It was beautiful, but Magnus couldn’t help but think Alec still put them to shame.

“I feel a bit silly standing here Alexander.” He cracked a smile, just a small twitch before the movement triggered beads of water to roll down his face, one after another, “You see my Love, I have told you a thousand times that I love you, but it doesn’t feel like enough- I don’t feel like I did enough. I loved you- love you, with every fibre of my being, with every ounce of myself. The universe isn’t wide enough to to represent how vastly I adore you.”

Muffled cries wracked against his chest as he poured everything out, “You changed me Alexander, you saved me. Life had lost it’s shine, I had lost myself, I had built my walls up- and you- you tore them down- you- you unlocked me Alexander, you were- no you are a beautiful force of nature.” He paused again, sighing to release the tension from his shoulders, “Tessa said our love is infinite, and she’s right, it is. I will find you again Alexander. Our love is deeper than truth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading,if you liked this fic please leave a comment, it means everything
> 
> Disclaimer: all mistakes are my own
> 
> A thankyou to the anon that sent this prompt on tumblr
> 
> Come and say hi! on tumblr @wonderdaysoflunacy


End file.
